<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hand me your wishlist by fairyglows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305441">hand me your wishlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows'>fairyglows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beomgyu gets flour shoved in his hair, beomgyu is both a panic gay and a confident gay at the same time, but hogwarts, taegyu get launched into a snowbank at some point, taegyu spend the holidays at hogwarts except it wasn't planned at all, taehyun faked his bucket list he just wanted to hangout with beomgyu, taehyun gets RKO'd into the snow, this fic is all around really soft and just taegyu having some christmas fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re spending christmas here too? Beomgyu asked, voice small and filled with almost concern. Taehyun always goes home with his family during the holidays, he’s a halfblood, he has a muggle family that would be dying to see him, so why is he still here at Hogwarts? </p><p>“...Yeah.” Taehyun responded, suddenly avoiding eye contact with the Slytherin. </p><p>-</p><p>or, beomgyu and taehyun spend some time together over the holidays at hogwarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hand me your wishlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas everyone! :D here's a christmas gift from me to you, and i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i do! have some soft hogwarts taegyu cuz there arent enough harry potter aus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christmas time at Hogwarts was always the same for Beomgyu, as the Slytherin really didn’t enjoy spending time with his family during the holidays. being a pureblood had its perks, but when your full Slytherin family expects you to be one of them, not so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choi Beomgyu isn’t your stereotypical Slytherin, he’s actually quite kind and cares about those around him even if he gets into the occasional mess with Yeonjun or argument with a prefect, which unfortunately, brings a decent amount of shame to his family. Therefore, the Slytherin 6th year likes to spend his holidays at Hogwarts and his summers with his friends, who are more than happy to let him stay some time over the summer break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's always common for Beomgyu to be left alone during the holidays, because he knows his best friend, Yeonjun, a fellow Slytherin, goes home and spends time with his family over the holidays. His other friend, Hueningkai, always goes home as a half-blood. He and his sisters, Lea and Bahiyyih, are very tight as a family and spend every holiday together. There have been some times where Hueningkai offered for Beomgyu to come along, saying that he had spoken to his family over the summer of second year asking if it was alright for Beomgyu to join him at Christmas as he doesn’t like spending it with his own family, but of course, Beomgyu always refused, saying it wasn’t right for him to intrude on a family holiday. Of course, the Gryffindor only argued saying that he wasn’t intruding and that he was really more than welcome to spend the holidays with his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu really doesn’t mind spending the holidays at Hogwarts, he finds it rather calming to be away from a lot of commotion. Sure, it gets a little boring sometimes hanging out with students he barely knows, but he isn’t opposed to it. Beomgyu really doesn’t expect much during the holidays this year, either. most of the time it’s the same stuff, like hanging out in the commons all day or helping around with decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t expecting to see the cute blonde boy, which was Kang Taehyun, staying home for the holidays this year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Beomgyu walked into the library to get a little bit of extra studying done before festivities, the day after most students at hogwarts went home, he was very surprised to see the Ravenclaw seated at one of the far tables, the table </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beomgyu</span>
  </em>
  <span> sits at most to be exact, nose stuck inside a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw seemed to notice Beomgyu’s presence as he glanced up and off the page he was reading on before lifting his head to get a better look at the shocked Slytherin, who was standing just a little ways from the table, mouth agape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu,” Taehyun nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck he’s so cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu swallowed quickly, nervous, before responding, “Taehyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the Slytherin slipped a bookmark into the book in front of him, closing it, before sliding it aside on the table, “want to sit?” he asked, voice soft, making Beomgyu’s heart race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu tensed before nodding, pulling out the chair across from the Ravenclaw at the table and setting his hands in his lap, rubbing them on his robes slightly. The black haired boy then decided to ask the question that was eating up his brain, “You’re spending Christmas here too? he asked, voice small and filled with almost concern. Taehyun always goes home with his family during the holidays, he’s a halfblood, he has a muggle family that would be dying to see him, so why is he still here at hogwarts? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah.” Taehyun responded, suddenly avoiding eye contact with the Slytherin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But..why?” Beomgyu asked, concern now clearly present in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun only shook his head with a small smile, “It’s..it’s dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn't dumb!” Beomgyu almost shouted, standing up slightly. he then received a ‘shush’ from somewhere across the library, making him flush with embarrassment before sitting back down, “It..it isn’t dumb. I bet you it isn’t.” Beomgyu then said, looking at the Ravenclaw who seemed to be trying to hold in his chuckles from the Slytherin’s sudden passionate outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun then pulled out a small piece of paper, “Well...every year when I go home, I’m always too busy to get any time for myself. my parents want me to do so much with the family and well..” he unfolded the paper, sliding is across to Beomgyu, cheeks tinted pink with slight embarrassment, “I’ve always wanted to do these...winter activities at Hogwarts...I’ve done them at home but something about the magical atmosphere here makes me want to do them again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked down at the list, and to his surprise, they were really simple winter activities. sledding down the giant hill outside the castle, ice skating on the lake, make homemade hot chocolate in the kitchen, helping decorate the great hall, put up a small christmas tree in his dorm, have a snowball fight, build a snowman....but, there was one certain wish that caught Beomgyu’s eye, making him flush. The last one on the list read ‘cuddle by the fireplace’, which made Beomgyu look up at Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you want to complete a bucket list?” Beomgyu asked, sliding the paper back to Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw nodded, slipping the paper back into his robe pocket before looking back at Beomgyu. the Ravenclaw had this..look on his face. Like he had something else to say, but didn’t know where to start. He knew something, or..wanted something, another wish perhaps? but Beomgyu didn’t question it. Beomgyu didn’t even notice it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun then stood up, a smirk on his face, before walking around the table, “You’ll help me complete it, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu only swallowed nervously, nodding, “Oh uh, sure. sounds fun, I don’t really have anything to do during the break anyways.” Man he really had it </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun only smiled knowingly, “Oh, I know.” he said, before walking down the hall of bookshelves and out of the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin’s nervous face then turned to confusion as he whipped his head around, watching the blonde haired Ravenclaw strut out of the library. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The hell does he mean by that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until early next morning Beomgyu saw Taehyun again. except, Taehyun was waltzing right into the Slytherin commons room. For one, how did he even get in here, and two, why was he in the Slytherin commons room this early anyways? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun didn’t even notice the stares he was getting from the other Slytherin students before he walked right up to Beomgyu, “Beomgyu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu only blinked up at the Ravenclaw from where he was seated on the couch, “How the hell did you even get in here?” He asked, not noticing the sharp tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s hands flew up in defence, “Woah, no good morning to me? And to answer your question, I have my ways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...doesn’t answer my question.” Beomgyu pouted, closing his notebook and setting it to the side, watching as Taehyun sat himself down on the couch beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to grab breakfast?” Taehyun then asked, looking at the Slytherin, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact and looking at the students who were still staring at them. Taehyun seemed to take notice before lightly grabbing Beomgyu’s wrist, making him blush slightly. He then was then pulled up by the Ravenclaw and being dragged out from the dungeons and into the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Beomgyu asked, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun only rolled his eyes, “You were clearly uncomfortable with the staring, which is understandable as I really wasn’t supposed to be in your commons anyways, but waiting around in the Great Hall for you was getting a little boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You were waiting for me?” Beomgyu questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah. You promised to help with my list, remember?” The blonde smiled, “Now c’mon I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t eat. Okay well, first let me go back and grab my notebook because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to drag me out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys were currently seated in the library, looking at Taehyun’s winter bucket list, brows furrowed. Taehyun then turned to Beomgyu, “Well, which one first?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu only shook his head, “It’s your list, you pick. I’m just here to do them with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun only hummed, looking back down at the relatively small list, trailing his finger down the written listed objects. He then folded the paper back up before standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, pick one out?” Beomgyu questioned as he was being dragged up from his seat by Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded, “Yup. We’re just gonna go in order, so first up, sledding!” he said cheerfully, keeping hold on Beomgyu’s hand, dragging him out of the library and to the castle exit. It was a a good thing Beomgyu had his scarf on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is safe?!” Taehyun cried, looking down from the giant hill, wind blowing harshly as he gripped onto the sled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu rolled his eyes, “You wanted to go sledding! so here we are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyun’s eyes were wide as he turned to face the older, “Yeah, but I didn’t think this hill would be so big!” he exclaimed, stepping back from the edge a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so lame, just go!” Beomgyu cried out with a happy yell as he sprinted backwards and then forwards, letting his knees hit the sled as he started flying down the giant hill. Taehyun peered over the side, watching as the older sped up, hearing his happy yells fade out as he hit the bottom, sled flipping over, making Taehyun wide eyed and worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BEOMGYU?” he called over the edge, watching as the Slytherin popped out from the snowbank with a thumbs up before he cupped his hands around his mouth, “C’MON! IT’S FUN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, setting down the sled on the edge of the hill, placing his knees on it slightly before launching himself down. Beomgyu watched as Taehyun slid down the hill, picking up speed before also hitting the same snowbank Beomgyu did, being almost buried fully by the cold snow. Beomgyu helped hoist Taehyun out of the snow, smiling. Taehyun shivered, brushing the snow from his hair and shaking, turning to Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s not do that again. I’m freezing.” He shivered again, picking up his sled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu picked up his own, also standing up, “Alright, what’s next on the list then?” he asked, starting to walk back to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think ice skating...but I’m too cold to stay out here anymore, let’s go make some hot chocolate in the kitchen.” Taehyun responded, and Beomgyu just nodded as he followed the blonde inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two wandered into the kitchen, the smell of sugar cookies filled their nostrils, making Beomgyu smile. The house elves bounded over to the two happily, when Beomgyu seemed to pull out a small list of his own, handing it to them. The elves scanned over the list before nodding and running back off towards the supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Taehyun asked, an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older just hummed, “I may have come prepared. After we make hot chocolate we can work on some cookies. I know it wasn’t on your things to do, but it’ll be fun to make a little treat.” He smiled, wandering further into the kitchen, Taehyun on his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun watched as the house elves brought over all the stuff the two needed to make their hot chocolate and christmas cookies. Taehyun inspected the items, eyes sparkling as he picked up a bag and peered inside, seeing two large chocolate balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turned to Beomgyu, smiling, “How’d you get these? How’d you even know what they are?” He asked, pulling out one of the chocolate balls. It was a milk chocolate ball drizzled with both white and dark chocolate, topped with red and green sprinkles. Taehyun had immediately recognized them as the muggle hot chocolate bombs his family was talking about in their letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu shrugged with a small smile, “I may have had them made just for us. Just so you aren’t completely away from home this Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it seem like I didn’t choose to stay here.” Taehyun playfully said, grabbing the milk and pouring it into his mug, then heating it up with a simple spell before dropping the hot chocolate bomb in and watching it melt apart before stirring it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu then followed along, pouring his own mug of milk and heating it up, dropping his own hot chocolate bomb in and stirring it, before taking a sip and immediately yelping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot this is hot.” He chuckled slightly, poking his tongue out to cool it down, and making Taehyun laugh. The blonde set down his own mug to let the hot chocolate cool a bit, reaching over to start working on the cookie dough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He measured out the flour, sugar, and cracked the eggs, and then added all the small extra ingredients like baking soda and vanilla before grabbing the wooden spoon to start mixing. As the dough formed together Beomgyu then reached over to take it out with his hands, dropping it down onto the counter that was covered in flour so he could roll it out. As Beomgyu rolled the dough, Taehyun started gathering all the colorful sugar sprinkles and the cookie cutters, which Beomgyu then happily grabbed a gingerbread man shaped cutter, pressing down on the now rolled out dough grinning, making Taehyun softly smile at the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun and Beomgyu worked effortlessly on the Christmas cookies as they sipped away on their now warm hot chocolate. Beomgyu had accidentally started a small flour fight with the younger, resulting in the two being covered in flour by the time they put the cookies in the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Taehyun sat, waiting for the cookies, Beomgyu snuck up behind him, his hand flying in front of the blonde’s face before he flicked some remaining flour, making Taehyun sputter and turn around to see Beomgyu already dashing back to the counter, crouching down with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really starting this again, Beomgyu?” Taehyun smirked, standing up from his stool and swiping a hand across the flour covered counter, gathering some in his hands before running to where Beomgyu was ‘hiding’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older only shrieked playfully as Taehyun started getting closer. The blonde launched himself towards Beomgyu, hands outstretched and aiming for his fluffy hair, which he indeed managed to cover with the white flour, making Beomgyu pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put it in my hair?” Beomgyu turned to the other, who was giggling, still ruffling the other’s head, spreading the flour even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timer for the oven then beeped, making the two turn towards the sound. They then both looked back at each other, almost frozen, with Taehyun’s hands still tangled in Beomgyu’s hair from playing around with the flour, making them both flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should uh..check the cookies.” Beomgyu mumbled, making Taehyun quickly take his hands out of the older’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..yeah we should.” He whispered in return, pulling away from the other to wander over to the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu just stood at the counter, bringing his hands up to clear his hair, almost scrubbing at his head rapidly to make the flour fall. It wouldn’t all be out until he took a shower, but that’s alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so pretty! Look!” Taehyun pointed, bringing the tray over and setting them in front of Beomgyu, who smiled at the sight of their colorful sugar cookies, “They are! My gingerbread man is looking pretty cute.” He smirked, making Taehyun roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s bag them real quick.” Beomgyu said, casting a quick spell to cool down the cookies so they wouldn’t have to wait. Taehyun wandered over to the house elves, who happily gave them two separate bags for the cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bagging the cookies took no time at all, and when they were finished they waved a quick goodbye to the house elves and headed back on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next?” Beomgyu asked, moving a little closer to the younger, who only looked at him with confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it late? What else is there to do? The cookies took awhile…” He trailed off, jumping a little when Beomgyu suddenly grabbed his wrist, “I have an idea, c’mon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu it’s dark out, why are we here.” Taehyun questioned as the two stepped closer to the frozen lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...here.” He only said, tossing Taehyun a pair of ice skates. The Ravenclaw only glanced down at them, even more confused, before looking back up at Beomgyu who had already seemed to have his own on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...Beomgyu I know ice skating was on the list but uh...I don’t actually know…” He trailed off, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu waddled over to Taehyun, “How to ice skate?” He finished, asking. Taehyun only nodded. “I’ll help you, we can skate together! Put the skates on first.” He instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun wandered over to a log nearby before sitting down and working on putting on his skates, watching as Beomgyu used a Lumos spell to light the tip of his hand before casting another spell to create a light orb just a little ways from the edge of the lake, lighting up their surroundings so they could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stood up, wobbling a bit as he tried to balance on the skates, making Beomgyu bounce over to help steady him, bringing him over to the frozen lake edge, “Alright, just hold onto me. We’ll go together, remember to push back and then make a stepping motion forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw nervously nodded before the two stepped onto the lake, Beomgyu helping guide Taehyun as he pushed forward, and Beomgyu skated backwards. Taehyun seemed to get the motions down pretty easily, of course with a few almost slips and hiccups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then looked up at Beomgyu, “How the heck did you learn to skate? You’re a pureblood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older shrugged, “I spent a lot of time teaching myself over the past Holiday seasons. I’m surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t know how to skate.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun only hit his arm lightly, suddenly seeming to lose his balance, slipping around a bit, making Beomgyu grip onto his arms tiger, helping him up, “Be careful, Taehyun.” He warned, making the younger pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A then comfortable silence fell over the both of them as they skated with each other on the illuminated lake and under the winter stars, both enjoying the other’s presence. After a bit, Beomgyu led Taehyun back over to the edge of the lake, both boys stepping off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? That wasn’t too hard.” Beomgyu smiled, hopping with Taehyun back over to the log to take off the skates, “But, it’s late now. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, so let’s start heading back. We still have half your list to complete, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Beomgyu was already being dragged out into the snow by a cheerful Taehyun, both boys dressed head to toe in warm clothes. Taehyun was already skipping out into the snow, bending down to make a small snowball before he started to roll it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu just smiled at the younger, following his lead for the snowman building, starting on the middle snowball. He rolled it just a little smaller than the first one, which was now finished and Taehyun had begun to work on the head. The Slytherin picked up his snowball, moving it over to the first one, setting it on top before swiftly running off to go make another snowball. He watched as Taehyun set the head on top, picking some rocks and a carrot he had snuck from the kitchen yesterday out of his pocket before making the snowman's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BLAM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choi Beomgyu!” Taehyun yelled out playfully, turning his now snow covered face to the older, who was laughing hysterically as he started to run, Taehyun chasing him at lightning speed. The younger then stopped, making a small snowball of his own before launching it at Beomgyu, hitting him square in the chest and making him fall over into the snow dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys had their small snowball fight, before it abruptly ended with Taehyun shoving snow down Beomgyu’s back and Taehyun getting tackled into a snowbank, so the two were now inside helping with the last of the Christmas decorations in the Great Hall in preparation for tomorrow. They helped put up a couple lights, some tinsel, and then they both flew on Taehyun’s broomstick to hang some large snowflakes from the top of the ceiling. The two then snuck a couple of the last minute decorations into their robes as they made a mad dash to the Ravenclaw dorms. The two dumped their stealings onto Taehyun’s bed before they started decorating the Ravenclaw dorm room. Tinsel was hung on the walls, lights were strung on all of the bed frames, and they set up a few reindeer figures on some of the nightstands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun then brought out a box from under his bed filled with ornaments for the tree that was set up in the center of the dorms. He then started tossing a few of the colorful orbs to Beomgyu, who caught them with ease as he started to hang them on the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took almost half an hour for the tree to get finished, finally ending with Taehyun tiptoeing to put the final star on top. He then stepped back next to Beomgyu to admire the work of the tree, pulling out his list suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sledding: check. Hot chocolate: check. Snowball fight: check…” he mumbled to himself, scrolling his eyes down the list before he stopped suddenly, face flushing as he quickly grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist, dragging the Slytherin out of the dorms and to the Ravenclaw commons. Luckily, it seemed to be empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun? You alright?” Beomgyu asked, staring at the Ravenclaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only nodded before pulling out a blanket from the couch, wandering over to the fireplace and sitting down, “C’mere.” He said, turning to the Slytherin, whose face was also now a bit red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu wandered over to the fire as well, making a nervous noise as he was suddenly dragged down by Taehyun and into the blanket, feeling the slightly smaller boy wrap his arms around his middle. Neither of the two said anything as they sat by the fireplace. They just sat, enjoying the last bit of time before Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the time passed, both boys seemed to have fallen asleep in each other's arms. Taehyun was the first to stir awake, blinking the tiredness away from his eyes and looking at Beomgyu, whose head was now resting on Taehyun’s shoulder, making the younger sigh with a smile. He contemplated for a bit before deciding that the two couldn’t sleep here together, and that they both needed to go back to their own dorms before they’d get in trouble, so the younger quietly nudged Beomgyu awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun?” The older mumbled, hands coming up to rub his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. You gotta get back to your dorm room or we’ll get in trouble.” Taehyun chuckled, standing up and pulling Beomgyu up with him, blanket falling off the both of them. Neither of the two said anything on the walk to the Slytherin dorms until they got to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we got to complete your list,” Beomgyu smiled, yawning, “It was fun getting to spend time with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded, eyes suddenly noticing something above the two, making him blush, and getting the concerned attention of the Slytherin in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun?” He asked, stepping a little closer to the boy who only glanced up, trying to get Beomgyu to see for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistletoe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu abruptly stepped back, face beet red as he sputtered, “I-uh...who the hell put that there? I bet it was Hyunjin..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun only shook his head with a chuckle, tiptoeing forward and giving Beomgyu’s lips a short, quick peck, making him flush even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute, Beomgyu. Thanks again for helping me complete my list~” He whispered before stepping away, giving Beomgyu one last wave before skipping off back to his own dorms, leaving Beomgyu alone, face ablaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Beomgyu awoke to multiple presents under the Slytherin tree in the commons room, but only one of them stuck out as something he’d open right away. It was a gift from Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very light, small, blue and silver wrapped box, making Beomgyu intrigued as to what could be inside. The Slytherin unwrapped the gift with ease, opening it up to a small necklace and a note. The necklace seemed to have a small crescent moon as the pendant with multiple very small and intricate engravings. Of course, Beomgyu put the necklace on right away before flipping open the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Merry Christmas, Beomgyu!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you like the necklace, I picked it out awhile ago and thought you might like it. Hueningkai always tells me how much you speak of the moon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But anyways, meet me at the Clock Tower Courtyard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu smiled to himself, stuffing the note into his pocket and exiting the commons, vowing to open the other presents he had under the tree later. The Slytherin almost sprinted out into the cold, morning air of the Courtyard, seeing Taehyun leaning against one of the pillars. He seemed to have noticed Beomgyu come, as he stepped away from the pillar before walking over to the older, immediately wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, making him flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun? You..” Beomgyu trailed off, whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger only sighed, “Choi Beomgyu, you’re driving me crazy,” he whispered into Beomgyu’s ear, “Do you want to know the real reason I stayed at Hogwarts this year for Christmas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older only gulped, making Taehyun chuckle, “It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me?” The older sputtered, pulling away a bit to meet the younger’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded, “All I want for Christmas is you Choi Beomgyu. And...a little bird told me you seem to feel the same way?” He smirked, questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s eyes went wide, “Who the-fucking hell It was Yeonjun wasn’t it? That asshole.” He gritted his teeth, “But...whoever told you..isn’t..wrong..” He trailed off, voice just above a whisper, making Taehyun smile wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s face inched closer to Beomgyu’s, “Then...go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu only smirked in return, “Only if you kiss me first.” He whispered to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw chuckled, “Getting bold now, are we?” He said, before bringing his face closer to Beomgyu’s and letting their lips connect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin sighed into the kiss, and Taehyun melted. The kiss didn’t last very long before Taehyun pulled away, cheeks red and smiling, “Now...you’re going on a date with me, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu nodded vigorously, matching Taehyun’s smile, “Yeah. Yeah I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all Choi Beomgyu’s years of staying home for the Holidays, this year, his 6th year at Hogwarts, was the best one. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Yeonjun, Soobin, and Hueningkai’s faces when they got back, and both boys knew this was the best Christmas ever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>